


Boned

by euphoniumheartbreaker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Blood Kink, Chains, Deal, Dom/sub, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced smut, Hair-pulling, Kinky Papyrus, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Misunderstandings, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Skeleton Penis, Skeleton smut, Smut, Spanking, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Papyrus, prisoner, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniumheartbreaker/pseuds/euphoniumheartbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being trapped in The Great Papyrus' garage, a certain deal is made for your freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boned

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is most defiantly gross skeleton porn, but hey- who doesn't like a good boning from time to time?
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment for any requests on here or on my blogs on tumblr ~  
> https://zombie-plant.tumblr.com/ (Main blog)  
> http://these-are-cute-things-not-sins.tumblr.com/ (SFW Undertale blog)  
> http://im-a-sinner-and-im-proud.tumblr.com/ (NSFW blog)

You sighed as you sat down on the cold hard ground, leaning back on the wall. Your back was sore and your wrists burned from being locked in the chains, a constant reminder that you in fact were being held as a prisoner in some psychotic skeletons garage.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. All you wanted to do ever since you fell down into the underground was to get away from the horrid creatures that dwelled down here. How they all had a mad glint in their eyes along with their murderous claws and teeth that always seemed to be in view as if they were constantly trying to intimidate others. 

It wasn't just the sketchy appearance of the monsters, but even how they acted fit their own label quite well. Every single one of them had tried to kill you, usually ending with you running away with multiple injuries, fearing for your life. They all showed you hatred, leaving you in a world without mercy. They all hurt you, except for one. The only kind soul that you had encountered saved your life.

You were stumbling blindly through the ruins, left to your own devices, dazed and confused to where you were at. A stout goat-like woman appeared in one of the confusing corridors and greeted you with a sickingly sweet smile, promising safety, which had sounded great after being attacked by a rouge Froggit. Everything was great at first until you began to notice how crazed and eccentric she was. The woman with the utterly fucked up mommy complex seemed to be constantly breathing down your neck, always there, never giving you any space to the point where it made you feel very uncomfortable. 

After staying with her for a few days, the prospect of leaving so you could go back to your home on the surface came up. You thought it would be perfect: you would go back home and she would get you out of her hair- or rather fur. But the reaction you had hoped for didn't happen, in fact she was very pissed. So pissed that she locked you inside the extra bedroom that had obviously been decorated for a young child, visiting you every other hour to see how her "sweetums" was doing. Thankfully a small golden flower named Flowey came to your rescue, and helped you escape the women's home into the region called Snowdin. After leaving the Ruins things seemed to be going well for the first time since you've been in the underground. You made a friend and were on your way home, but, of course fate had different plans for you.

You were happily talking with Flowey, walking on the snowy path. He was telling you about the Underground and the possible dangers when one literally jumped right in front of the both of you. It was the monster that had kept you in the garage for who knows how long, coming in once a day to put leftover scraps of food in a dog bowl, and to of course tell you how disgusting you were. 

He easily towered over you, his shadow covering both you and Flowey completely as he sneered down at the two of you. Flowey screamed at you to run, desperate for you to escape so they couldn't use your soul to leave the underground. 

But you didn't run, in fact you stood perfectly still in utter shock, your mouth opening and closing, not able to find the right words to say. He rolled his sockets, (which you honestly weren't sure how, but he still managed to do so) and kicked you with his boot to the ground, pressing down onto your chest. You couldn't hardly breath and your voice seemed to return as you screamed and thrashed underneath him for help that never came. For he threw a countless stream of bone attacks at Flowey, injuring him so severly that you doubted he would be able to make it through the night.

Those series of unfortunate events left you here, freezing to death as you waited for your captor to come in for his daily visit and bring you food. Your toes tapped the concrete ground as you looked out of a window that would be much to high to escape from, trying to get a glimpse of what could be going on out there in the cruel world you had literally fallen prey in.

The sound of crunching snow rang through and your head perked up. Your stomach growled, and you didn't really care at this point if he was cruel to you as long as you had food to fill your belly. The door handle was aggressively unlocked and it slammed open, revealing the tall, lean(?), skeleton. You immediately lowered your head, keeping your eyes locked on his lower body. You didn't dare look up at his face, remembering how he hit you without mercy just for looking up to hold eye contact. He had standards on who would be able to look upon his "God-like" feautures without permission, and a disgusting, vile human was far from being close to meeting them. 

He strode in, his long legs carrying him easily across the concrete floor, the sound of the boot heels clicking as he stopped in front of you. The sound of leftovers hitting the dog bowl filled the room and your stomach growled. You clenched your eyes shut preparing yourself for the blow that usually took place as soon as he came in. 

He grinned seeing you cowered beneath him, his ego feeling as though it was at a high just from it. He chuckled darkly before grabbing a handful of your hair, pulling you to your feet. His phalanges scratched your scalp and you yelped out in pain, quickly biting your lip to stop the cries from leaving your lips. He let you go from his grip before resting his hands on his hips,"Human, look at your master." You slowly raised your head up, strands of your hair covering your (e/c) eyes. You saw how he grinned down at you with his fangs, and let out an involuntary shudder. "What a good little human, finally obeying their master." 

You couldn't help but cringe at his words. For weeks you resisted his hold of power over you, but now it just seemed easier to do what he asked and get it over with. That way he wouldn't have an excuse to beat you.

Now you were being kept against your will to be this sadistic monsters plaything. To be tortured until you were at deaths doorstep only to be healed by the monster food and then endure it all once more.

Papyrus rested his hand on your head and ran it over your hair almost gently. Wait- was he petting you? He must have noticed your sudden confusion for he then made it clear. "Good humans are to be rewarded for their good behaviour." 

You slowly nodded your head, feeling extremely degraded to be rewarded for obeying his commands. You stopped moving and let him pet you. Your muscles relaxed knowing that he wasn't about to hurt you and you found yourself to be calm for the first time since you've arrived here. You closed your eyes and slightly leaned into the gentle soothing touch thinking that you might as well enjoy the physical contact because you knew that soon it would be back to him beating you.

Papyrus's sockets narrowed seeing you lean into his hand and he smirked, stopping the movement all together before pulling his hand away. You frowned and glanced up before cowering beneath him, readying yourself for the blow, but it still didn't come. Instead he sneered down at you, his ego at a new high. "I should have known that my extremely good looks and reign of power would've caused you to be enthralled with my amazing self." 

You frowned, recoiling away from him as he finished speaking. Enthralled with him? He was literally keeping you there against your will! "Wait Mas-" 

He held his hand up, cutting you off before he smirked and continued on,"I really should've seen it coming, for a human as yourself has never been subject to such greatness." His sockets looked you over hungrily, leaving goosebumps over your arms. He sighed to himself,"It's a pity that my admirers should be shot down as such, for I, The Great Papyrus, am quite irresistible." He continued looking you over, taking note of how delicious your cowered form looked beneath him."But, wouldn't it be a reward to give you what you most dearly desire?" A malicious grin stretched across his skull," And human, I must say you are rather pleasing to the eye..." Your eyes widened realizing what he was suggesting. He chuckled seeing your reaction,"Don't get too excited sweetheart, this will be for my pleasure as well~" 

He grabbed your sides, squeezing harshly as he pulled you towards him. Memories of the past few weeks being locked in here flashed through your mind and what he had just stated began to make sense.

In the beginning he would hardly touch you, and would sneer down at you only to tell you how utterly disgusting you were to him. That continued on for a while until he began to seem interested in the human body, poking and prodding almost constantly, wondering why you were so squishy and soft. Being poked at was bad enough, but the real "enjoyment" was when he left lingering touches. Constantly it seemed like every time he raised his hand to deliver a blow to your body his hand stayed for that extra second. Just long enough for you to know that something was wrong. And now you knew. The horrid skeleton that had kept you locked in his garage was going to finish what he had started: show that he "owned" you and could do whatever he pleased. 

Before falling into the underground you would've wondered how a skeleton could even pull off having sex considering they lacked important genitalia to do so. Now after being here for weeks you knew that almost anything was possible down here. Panic striken, you began shaking your head almost violently,"N-NO! Please! I don't want this!"

Papyrus rolled his sockets and scoffed,"Don't lie to yourself human, for it is painfully obvious what you want." He grabbed at your shirt and pulled down, ripping it with ease. The cool air hit your torso and your body shook from both the cold and pure terror. You shook your head in defiance, holding your hands up to push against his chest. He growled lowly and raised his hand, slapping your face leaving a red mark from his hand. Your body fell to the ground from the impact and your eyes started to water and he glared down at you,"Don't make me ruin that pretty little face of yours sweetheart, because it'd be a shame for the both of us." 

He knelt down to your level as you continued your attempts of pushing him away and kept on shaking your head no, the only sounds being heard in the garage was your sobs and the tearing of your clothes. He moved your shirt down to the cuffs and frowned at the bra covering your chest. He grabbed a bone and moved it in between your breasts, painfully close to your soul. Your breath hitched in worry and he swiped down, tearing the bra. "You wont need these anymore..." His bony hand reached to the straps and pulled them down your arm to the cuffs. Your breast popped out from the sudden loss of support, bouncing freely. A bright blush covered your cheeks as he leered down taking in the sights, and you quickly pulled your arms in front of your chest. 

He chuckled and shook his skull, tsking you. "The Great Papyrus will see what ever he wants to see and right now it's you." He swiftly snapped his fingers and the chains connected to your wrists tightened, pulling your arms away from your chest. He grinned down and moved his boney hands to cup your breasts, squeezing them before brushing his thumb over your nipple. Your eyes widened and you squirmed beneath his touch, face heating up as he continued to defile you. He gripped your soft breasts hungrily, leaving small welts on them. You looked away determined to pay attention to something, really anything else. 

He moved his face to the valley between your breasts and smirked before opening his jaw, a dark orange tongue flopping out lewdly, running up your skin. You shivered at the contact, feeling the warm appendage move up your skin, and clenched you eyes shut. His tongue traveled up your chest to your neck. You tensed at his closeness and remained still, trying to focus on your breathing. His fangs brushed over the soft skin, teasing you until they clamped down harshly. You screamed out and struggled against him once more, but his hands gripped tightly on your sides, not letting you move away from him. Blood began to dribble out from the pierced skin and he eagerly lapped it up, making sure to not waste a single drop. "You taste very exquisite human."

You groaned out in pain, your neck throbbing and your sides being pinched by his fingers from him keeping a tight grip. You took deep breaths, trying to calm down as his tongue ran over your neck countless times. It was actually starting to work and you felt your mind clearing until you felt his hands tug down at your pants. Your eyes shot open and you shook your head, kicking out at him. "N-NO! PLEASE NOT THAT!" 

He chuckled and shook his head at you in disbelief his words dripping with sarcasm,"Okay sure, I'm just going to listen to my human and give up what I want even when I am well aware that we both want this." He rolled his sockets and continued pulling down your pants, intent on getting what he wanted from you.

You sob out, hoping he'll give into your pleas,"I d-don't want this Master!"

"Sweetheart I know that you want me, because in all honesty who wouldn't want the chance to sleep with, I, The Great Papyrus?" He pulled your pants down your kicking legs and completely removed them, ripping them in the process. 

Your cries for mercy were ignored and you were faced with knowing that this wouldn't stop. That he would take your body and use it as he wanted. You looked up at him with pleading eyes, praying to whatever god there is that he'd listen and agree. "I-If I stop fighting it and go along with the-" you sighed and forced the words out,"desires that have been inflicted on the both of us, will you let me leave?"

Papyrus stopped and looked down at you, pondering the decision. Your stomach dropped, figuring that he'd just laugh in your face and say no until he sighed and nodded his head. "Fine. I'll let you leave the garage." You sighed out in relief, glad that you'd be able to finally leave this horrendous place, and watched as he took his belt off, unzipping the zipper to his jeans, revealing a long orange dick.

Your eyes widened and you tensed up. You were certain that it defiantly was not going to fit. It was way to big. You looked up with worried eyes and saw that he didn't see the problem at hand. Instead he moved down to you, his boney fingers grabbing at your thighs, leaving small scratches as his hands moved them away from each other. He grinned down seeing your womanhood and he moved up, resting himself between your legs.

His member brushed against your slick entrance and you clenched your eyes shut, shuddering hoping that he wouldn't notice how wet you were. Papyrus chuckled noting your arousal and grabbed your hips, lifting them up to press himself into you. 

"I thought you said that you didn't want your master, human." You frowned and looked away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Papyrus smirked and gripped your side so tightly that small beads of blood pricked from where his fingertips were. 

He was only in an inch but it already hurt as your walls around him tried to accommodate his size. You groaned out in pain, your face contorting as your walls burned around his shaft. Papyrus gave no mind to your reaction. In fact he tightened his grip on your hips before shoving himself all the way in. You screamed out as he moaned in estasy. Your hands grabbed onto the chains and held on for dear life causing your knuckles to turn white as he began to rutt into you.

"Fuck human... Yes... Be the little slut you are. My slut...." He muttered to you through clenched teeth as he thrust deeply into you, his hips beginning to find their rhythm.

The pain slowly subsided as he continued, and the way he moved in you almost, no, it made you want to moan out in pleasure. You bit your lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction. You held your eyes shut tight and focused on not making any sounds until his pelvis rubbed against your clit. You cried out much louder than expected, and it seemed to only push him on even more. He leaned down, his teeth against your ear as he growled, commanding you,"Keep making those sounds human."

You obliged, both terrified and turned on, arching your back as you moaned,"Y-Yes! Please Master~"

He pulled back all the way before ramming into you, hilting completely. He breathed through his teeth making a "ssss" sound and thrusted into you again.

He moaned huskily then unexpectedly pulled out from you, leaving your slit to feel empty before snapping his fingers. The chains at your wrists fell off and your eyes widened, relived that he was finished. You began to stand up, your legs weak until boney hands grabbed your waist and turned you over. He set you on your hands and knees, scraping them on the concrete making you groan in both pain and arousal.

Your newfound relief was quickly gone as he plunged himself back into you, his hands never leaving your waist, no doubt leaving red marks and bruises. He pulled you to him as he thrust at an inhuman pace. 

The new position made your eyes water from stimulation as his member was thrusted into you even deeper than before, pounding at your slit without mercy. He raised his hand and smacked your ass, savouring the sound of his bone against your flesh. "This is mine. You're mine." He growled out, grabbing your sore cheek in emphasis.

You moaned out for real, a wave of heat washing over you as he picked up the pace. His hand left your waist and lightly trailed up your back causing you to shiver beneath him until he had a tight grip on your hair. He pulled back harshly and you yelped as your head was moved, leaving your neck out in the open. He hunched over you and bit down again, causing more blood to pour down from your injuries. You felt a pressure in your stomach tightened as he lapped it up moaning in your ear,"So sweet... You taste so fucking good..." You shivered, loving all of his praises, even though you were well aware of how fucked up everything was.

Somewhere along the line you felt yourself being pulled into the blissful pleasure and you moved your hips with his, curling your toes at the sensation. The movement of his hips stimulating your slit brought it to almost be too much as you cried out. "M-Master!"

He thrusted in harder, his rhythm began to become erratic, his length running over that oh so sweet spot that made your knees weak. You cried out as the pressure left your body, releasing over him. Your walls tightened on his member as you released into pure enjoyment. He moaned, holding onto your sides as he took his last thrusts. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, releasing his cum into you. His upper body fell on your back as his dick throbbed, his seed flowing into you. 

A mixture of your juices dripped from your slit onto the floor. You lowered your head, lightheaded from the exertion. You felt his chest heaving as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

You took deep breaths and he slowly got up, and pulled out of you. Your body fell to the ground, and you closed your eyes exhausted, figuring a small nap before you left wouldn't hurt. Papyrus pulled his zipper up and gave a throaty chuckle to the sight of you lying down on the concrete, completely out of it after he had his way with you.

He grabbed his ragged cape, removing it before he bent down. He wrapped you up into it and picked you up into his arms with ease. Your eyes shot open and you began to thrash in his arms,"W-What are you doing?! We had a deal! I can leave now!"

Papyrus smirked as he walked out of the garage and began to make his way towards the house. You shivered in his arms from the cold environment, pulling the cape closer,"I know we had a deal human, and I'm being loyal to our deal, for I am allowing you to leave the garage to stay in my room~" You opened your mouth in protest, but before you could curse him out to the high heavens he reached the porch and raised his leg, kicking down the door. You squeaked out in surprise and wrapped your arms around him, hiding your face in his chest as it fell. He stepped over it with ease and looked around before yelling,"SANS, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A MEATSACK LIVING WITH US NOW!"

A muffled,"Okay Boss," sounded from a room upstairs and Papyrus grinned, happy with himself as he carried you up the stairs towards his room, which promised more lewd activities.


End file.
